The Gargoyle's bride
by Mrs.Coco
Summary: Love me or hate me, both are in my favor. Because if you love me, I'll always be in your heart. If you hate me, I'll always be in your mind. -Willian Shakespear-
1. legends

**Hey Guys!**

 **After a long absence, I finally decided that for once I'd try to write something serious.**

 **I was reading a lot of ABO dynamics staff and hell, I was so thrilled! So here is the result.**

 **Please note that the chapters will be much shorter than what you'd expect. This is the only way I'd update fast enough¨_¨ (sorry, I do have some crazy schedule)**

 **Warning: A/B/O dynamics, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, MM/FM relationships, violence and gory situations. If you don't like, please Don't Read.**

 **This fanfic is self-betaed. Please, feel free to inform me if you notice any mistakes!**

 ** _Prologue (part 1):_** ** _Legends._**

Humans tend to think that they are the only creatures in this universe. Sure, they have the right to think that way; they haven't discovered any other beings yet.

But humans remain curious and stubborn creatures, and this curiosity can't be tamed. Brains and strength combined, among with natural resources, the industrial developpement and the rise of Technology, they try to venture, as far as they can, into the depths of this world, in hope to find other species.

Aliens, they call them, angels and demons, fairies, vampires and werewolves, gargoyles...so many fantastic creatures they talk about. They even write books and turn movies about them. Some think this is all bullshit while others want to believe in it. However...

The truth is that these are all legends...and what most humans don't know is that in every legend exists a reality. A reality that was modified over centuries and generations of daydreamers, more and more exaggerated until it almost became unbelievable. Almost.

I was told a lot about these legends. Want to read a little bit?


	2. foreign

_**Prologue (part2):**_ _ **Foreign.**_

It was a foreign world. Far from us, humans, from civilization and technology.

It was wild and untamed.

Vast lands ruled by the laws of the Jungle. Green forests, plains and rocky mountains, lakes and rivers with all sorts of animals. There wasn't a place for weaklings. Only the strongest remained, chasing to live. But...there were others. Other species. The real Predators.

Some of them ruled caves and underground settlements, far from solar lights, where cool air was much more available. They favoured the darkness, where only their glimmering red eyes shone. Knife-like fangs, cold pale skin with no heartbeat. These were the Vampires. Suckers of blood.

Forests were full of elks, rabbits and boars, a real feast for the Furry Beasts, with big paws and razor-sharp teeth. They were able to shift into bulky murderous warriors. These were The Lycans.

Finally, there existed beings high there in the mountains, dominating the skies. They had wide marvelous wings and they could change their skin into hard rock, just like the grounds they lived in. They were called The Gargoyles.

There existed many tribes of these species. Some faught in apocalyptic battles while others lived in harmony, mating and birthing new pack members.

This is the story of Akihito, a sweet but fierce young omega from the Takaba gargoyle tribe, who refuses to bow to the fatalities of life and the descriminations of his clan. A thorny road is waiting for him. Can he be tough enough to challenge the obstacles and live the life of his dreams?


	3. dream

_**Chapter 1: Dream.**_

It was raining hard. The sound almost drawning my erratic pants, and it was freezing. It should be. Winter was coming soon and I was in the mountain...yet I felt as if the sun was just inches above my head. I was thoroughly wet I didn't know if it was from the rain or the sweat or the slick that was running out of my pucker.

It took me all by surprise, the rushing force of my neediness, so powerful I felt dizzy.

My knees gave up and I slumped to the floor, resting my back against a giant tree that shielded from the heavy waterdrops.

I haven't felt like this since my First Heat, since that disgraceful day when I was told about my position in the society. An omega. A fucking weak omega. Made to be bred.

A moan escaped my mouth. I felt like dying. My hole was twitching uncontrollably and my shaft stood proud and red, craving some kind of attention. I cursed loudly. My head spun and I was about to close my eyes when I noticed a shadow moving through the rain. It was growing taller the more it got close. I couldn't surpass a whimper of distress and instantly hated how miserable I was. My eyes flung wide in surprise as I finally noticed who was standing before me.

The last person I wanted to see right then. The one I hated so much after my bastard old man. The one whom I refused to show my weakness.

Head held high, I gazed up at him with all the defiance I was capable of, trying to ignore how ridiculous it was with my vulnerable situation. His lips quirked as if holding back a smirk and I was tempted to punch him on that chiseled jaw. He took a few steps closer then crouched, his massive body still towering me. He held up his arm and...

He hit. right besides my face.

I heard a loud crack sound before opening my eyes, not knowing when I closed them. The supporting weight behind me moved before desappearing completly, and I shifted my gaze, noticing with horror that the tree's huge bark was now laying limp in the dirt.

Shit.

The asshole really had some serious muscles.

I faced him again, his golden eyes glowing, staring at me intently. Then he moved closer, his breath fanning my face, his lips almost touching my trembling ones.

I forgot everything. My heat. My name. My kind. Even the planet I was in.

I didn't even notice that his enormous hard-on was pressing firmly against my chest.

I only focused on those hypnotising eyes. And then...

He said it. It rang oddly in my ears. Magical. A delivrance. As if I've been aching for it since the day I was born. He said it.

"You're mine."

* * *

 **Sooooo...**  
 **How was that? I hope it was good**  
 **Reviews?**


	4. Misery

**Hello guys!**

 **Thanks a lot for all your reviews, favorites and follows ^_^**

 **Here is the second chapter. Hope you'd like it!**

 _ **Chapter2:**_ _ **Misery.**_

Akihito woke up sweating, his heart pounding madly and his entire body shaking violently. He glanced at the window and noticed it was still dark, the moon high up in the sky.

He sighed. _Again._

He was having the same dream for weeks now. It wasn't normal. Then again, nothing has ever been normal in his entire life.

His First Heat had revealed it long ago, drowning him in misery.

He was the only son of Daisuke Takaba, the cruel and corrupted chief of the South Western Gargoyle Tribe. He was the lowest being Akihito had ever known. After challenging and killing his father, Daisuke took over the tribe, anihilating all his opponents and leading by force and terror. Soon enough, most of his people began to flee secretly into other tribes, hoping to find some acceptance and build new lives in there. All that was left were the greedy relentless alphas that resembled his father and worked for him.

They punished the remaining betas for the slightest mistakes, raped and terrorized the omegas. Compassion and love long gone, their screams and cries of agony often haunted Akihito's sleep. Unable to resist the heartess treatement they received, they began to die one after another. Some even opted for suicide, death being their only salvation.

Akihito once tried to reason his father, hoping to find just a little bit of kindness, but there was none of it. He father was merciless. He had been roughed up, beaten up until he blacked out. It could have been worse, he had to admit, if his cousin, Takato, hadn't interfered and taken a few other blows and whips instead of him.

Takato was a beta and the only remaining one Akihito still considered as family. He always tried his best to protect him from his father and the alphas of his clan. Especially...since that night...

That infernal night when Akihito had lost his most treasured person. The one who always cared for him, the one who loved more than anything.

His _Daddy. Takaba Hikaru._

A pure and innocent omega, with golden locks and blue eyes shining with life, he was so tiny, so delicate Akihito always thought that he might shatter into thousands of pieces if he fell. He never thought his father would hurt him in any way. He was his mate after all.

Akihito had never been so wrong in his entire life.

He didn't know why, but ever since he was born, Daisuke started beating up his daddy. It got worse after he discovered that his son was an omega. The first son was an weak omega. A shame for the tribe. His father turned to a demon, raping Hikaru and making life miserable for both of them.

But that night, he didn't know what had gotten into his father's mind.

He came, with two other alphas, to the prison-like room they were sleeping in. Daisuke had grabbed Hikaru by his hair and promised to kill them both. Akihito remembered every detail. They tortured his daddy and raped him in the most degrading ways possible. Akihito had been fidgeted in his place, eyes wide open and too young to understand.

By the time they were done, Hikaru was unrecognisable, bathing in blood and tears and semen. Then his father had grabbed him by his neck and had thrown him against a wall.

Akihito hadn't missed the loud crack sound and the last breath of his daddy, just like he hadn't missed the feral sensations that had risen up within him.

He remembered the sky had turned dark, the moon had turned red.

He remembered seeing his shadow growing impossibly huge and monstruous.

He remembered hearing himself screaming. It hadn't been his voice. He hadn't been himself at all.

 _The Beast had woken up._

* * *

 **Things are getting creepy, booo!  
**

 **You'll know more about it next chapter...**

 **Asami: When am I going to appear?**

 **Me: Don't worry, you'll have your turn soon, Asami-sama!:)**

 **Reviews reviews?**


	5. Curse

**Hello guys!**

 **So I decided to update a little sooner 'cause perhaps I'll go missing for a short period. My big sister's gonna get married soon so I'll have to help. (algerian weddings are amazing but their preparativs are a pain in the ass ^^)**

 **Please excuse the delay. I'll update as soon as I find time.**

 _ **Chapter 3:**_ _ **Curse**_

Akihito had tried his best to remember what had happened after the death of his daddy, but his attempts were futile.

He remembered waking up at Takato's who told him that his house had been burnt by traitors. That the two alphas had been killed. That his father had survived but he had lost his left hand while attempting to run away from the burning house. Akihito knew it was a big fat lie but he hadn't pushed further. He had been wounded enough by his daddy's death and was pleased that he was avenged and the bastards got what they deserved.

But he hadn't been expecting what had happened after that.

His clan members had started to avoid him. They called him a demon. A monster. His father had threatened to kill him if he ever approached him again and that's how he ended up leaving with his cousin. Some alphas had cornered him one and had told him he was bewitched. That everything had been good before he was born. That there had been a time when his father had loved and cherished his mate. That he was the one who had brought up trouble and misfortune to his clan. Takato had argued with him that it was all a nonsense but Aki knew better. He knew he was cursed. How couldn't he? when he saw _her_ every now and then.

He didn't know what she was, what she wanted. But he knew she was there. He'd fill a bucket full of water only to find it empty, broken, its contents spilled on the floor. He'd wake to the sound of the windows suddenly opening and he'd know it wasn't the wind. Sometimes he'd hear bell rings, child laughters and the clatters of bracelets and anklets. Sometimes he'd even see her in his dreams. She had long, very long and very white hair. and no, she wasn't a granny. She had bloody red lips and those eyes...amazingly green, like two perfect emeralds. They were fascinating. She was fascinating.

There had been a time when he had feared her. He'd feel invisible fingertips caressing his neck and hair. He'd hear her whispering into his ears, and he really had creeped out. He had even wet his bed one night. But he had grown to know her, and she was surprinsingly comforting. He couldn't live without her anymore. Takato seemed to notice something was off with him but he wouldn't push and Akihito was grateful. The alphas of his clan had finally left him in peace, clearly not desiring to mate with him even if he was the only remaining omega.

Years had passed and it was time for him to take a mate. He had aged into an astonishingly beautiful and sweet creature. But he refused to be mated with one of his clan. The problem was...she had gone quiet and he couldn't see why. He just kept on having that damn dream. It wasn't dreaming about being in heat that bothered him. He had many of those before. He'd often dreamt about big sexy strong arms and long lean fingers massaging his little shaft and thrusting madly into his wet hole until they made him cum.

What was bothering him what why he was dreaming about THAT asshole! He hated him to the core and clearly didn't want to be fucked by him.

He still remembered that time when he first met him...

* * *

 **Akihito: What the fuck! Stopping at the right moment, what's going on with you?!  
**

 **Asami: Shut up omega! We're finally going to talk about ME!**

 **Akihito: Jerk...**

 **So 'til next chapter!:)**


	6. Stranger

**Hey Guys!**

 **Ahh, I'm finally back! Sorry for the delay, I really had a stressful week but it was worth it; my sister's finally married and happy, and I can continue this fanfic!^^**

 **There will three more chapters before the events begin!**

 _ **Chapter 4:**_ _ **Stranger**_

 _ **Flash Back (part 1): 12 years ago.**_

Little Akihito was running joyfully between the trees of the dense forest, chasing after a white butterfly, his laughters breaking the peaceful silence. A wooden sword hung neatly to his narrow hips.

After weeks and weeks of hard training to strengthen his combative skills, his father had finally granted him a day to rest his sore muscles. But as curious as he was, Akihito preferred spending it discovering the nearby forests, hoping to find some rabbit to hunt so that he'd present it to his father. He knew he'd be proud.

Akihito wanted to be an Alpha. A big strong alpha who'd shift into a powerful gargoyle and protect his people. He was so excited he couldn't wait until his First Heat.

The boy smiled enthusiastically, doubled over, nearly catching the beautiful insect. He kept running until he stumbled on a river. The butterfly went on the other side and Akihito let out a frustrated sigh. He pouted, helplessly watching the creature flying happily away from him. He looked down at the river. It was deep and had a violent torrent. He wouldn't be able to survive if he swam. But then he remembered the rabbit he had to hunt and smiling, he turned, intending to head back to the forest.

Only to bump into a wall.

A hard wall that nearly broke his nose.

He didn't remember seeing a wall in there but as he opened his eyes, he saw that what he thought a wall was actually a chest.

A big, muscled and wide chest.

Puzzled, he looked up and it was as if life stopped happening, everything surrounding him suddenly turning completly insignificant.

Standing there was a man, a stanger, with the most stunning eyes he'd ever seen. Liquid gold, shining like a sunset. Akihito continued to stare at them without a blink, lost in time, primal feelings rising up in him and he didn't know what had happenend to his innocent little heart. All he knew was that he'd somehow met this man before. A long, long time ago. The deep baritone voice slapped him back to reality.

"What are you doing in here, brat?"

Akihito's nostrils flared at hearing the word he hated the most. He shoved his fist hard to the man's chest, and it was as if it'd really been a wall.

He hissed in pain, massaging his hand and glared at him. The man only chuckled, and the voice sent shivers down his spine.

* * *

 **Ho ho ho! 'till next chapter then!**

 **Merry christmas ^^**

 **Hope Santa would bring me lots of reviews...**


	7. Alpha

**Haha, hey again!**

 **O.k these two chapters are short, so I decided to post them in a row!**

 _ **Chapter 5:**_

 _ **Alpha**_

 _ **Flash Back (part 2)**_

"So what is a sweet little omega doing alone near the borders of my territory? There are big bad wolves in here. Aren't you afraid?"

Akihito gave him a dirty look "I'm not afraid! And I'm not an omega!"

"No?" said the man in a casual tone, all the while approaching the boy until he stood menacingly in front of him, eyes narrowed, blocking the sun rays from Akihito and putting him in the shadows. He gently brushed wild golden locks off the boy's beautiful visage "Don't worry, kiddo. I'm sure you'll be one of them and have plenty of alphas in rut chasing after your ass". The man's mocking words contrasted so much with his gentle hands. It was as if they didn't come from his mouth.

 _Jerk!_

Akihito, trembling with rage, took his sword and swung it to the man's heart, hoping it would tear it apart, make this arrogant, irreverent bastard cry out in pain. But it was a wooden sword, and he was too slow because in a matter of seconds, the man snatched the weapon from his hands and threw it to the river. It was soon taken away by water.

"No! My sword!"

The fool child, desperate, was already going to throw himself in the river and catch the weapon but a strong hand grabbed his arm in a bruising force. "You bastard! Let me go!"

Akihito shouted and struggled in his restraints until he was thrown to the floor, green leaves falling on his head. The large man hovered above him, making him hold his breath. Cold deadly eyes stared directly into his own.

"What were you going to do with such a sword?" he said threateningly. Akihito refused to show any weakness. Instead he held his gaze defiantly.

"I'll be an alpha! I'll be as big and strong as you. Maybe even more! I'll shift into my gargoyle and rule my tribe with justice! I'll lead powerful armies into epic battles! just wait until I grow up, I'll show you!" He almost shouted the last words. Hot tears threatened to spill but he held them firmly. The man continued to stare at him for a long moment, his eyebrows arched, clearly voicing his surprise. Then he smiled. A guinuine smile.

"You really are one of a kind, aren't you?" His handsome face was just inches away from the smaller one's. His lips so near. Tempting. He came down a little more and Akihito was sure as hell the bastard was going to kiss him. It was the right opportunity to bite him!

They heard the sound of footsteps and all hell broke loose. The man got up quickly, his muscles tense but then he seemed to sniff the air and he relaxed. Another man came out of the trees. He knelt before him, bowing deeply."Asami-dono, we are waiting for you".

Other men followed, landing smoothly on the ground after flying in gargoyle form. They were all tall and bulky, dressed in noble clothes. They were alphas. They amazed Akihito. He wanted to be like them. He wanted it so bad.

The stranger, now called Asami, walked towards them and was about to shift, but then he turned and his piercing eyes met Akihito's.

"You have way too many dreams, boy. Battles aren't for weaklings. Return to your mama"

With that, he turned into a mighty gargoyle, his skin turning bluish and as hard as rock, powerful wings growing in his broad back and he flew high in the sky with his men.

* * *

 **Ouf! end of the flash back!**

 **Just one chapter left and we move to the actions!^^**

 **See you soon!**


	8. Envy

**Hello guys!^^**

 **Thanks a lot for your reviews, favorites and follows. It's nice to know that my work is appreciated (a heavy dose of heat in this harsh winter!)**

 **One more chapter before the actions begin. (sorry, but I tried to put on as much details as possible, which is a hard task given the short chapters hhh)**

 **here we go...**

 _ **Chapter 6:**_

 _ **Envy**_

It had been the first and the last time Akihito had ever seen that hellish man, but he sure had been in his mind since then. The omega had never felt such a deep hatred for someone before, except for his father. All because that _stranger_ acted as if he knew everything about Akihito, about his fears, his deepest secrets.

It was probably right.

In barely a couple of minutes spent with him, Asami had seen right through his soul. And somehow, he knew he'd be an omega. That's how the shame turned into anger, and the anger into hatred. Blind and bold hatred. Mostly because he'd told Asami that he'd show him, that he'd become stronger, and that he hadn't. He became the omega he was told about. Cursed. Beaten by his father. The shame of his tribe, who was leaving in the small poor cabin of his cousin.

Akihito had done some researches about that Asami guy just to see what he became after all these years. He even asked Takato one night. That's how Akihito ended up not just hating the man, but also envying him. Oh yes, he envied Asami, because he became all what Akihito had ever dreamt about.

Asami belonged to the Northern Gargoyles, the most powerful gargoyle clan that had ever existed. They were a league of their own. Long ago, they had started from nothing, bathing in terror and misery. But with courage and ambition, wise strategies and a good exploitation of their resources, they rose and built up a strong and prosperous empire, conquering lands and winning every battle they took. It was glorious. Everybody knew about them. All the powerful tribes Akihito knew about, from different races, practically knelt before these gargoyles, going as far as to compete each other to earn an alliance with them. Hell, they could wipe out entire armies.

However, The Northern Gargoyles were known for being ruthless and unforgiving. They never accepted mistakes, defiance or any kind of rebellion. They were ferocious beings and as much as they were respected by the other clans, it was usually driven by fear. The memory of one of their soldiers crossing their territory one day was still fresh in Akihito's head. He remembered well enough how _all_ his people had bowed to him as if he'd been some kind of divinity, how they held their breaths and nearly pissed their pants until he left. And he was just a mere soldier. Of course, they weren't barbarians. They leaded with justice and peace, but they weren't to be messed with. They preferred isolation high up in their mountains, hardly interacting with other tribes.

The Northern Gargoyles were untouchable, and Asami Ryuichi, son of Asami Ryunosuke, known for beating up the strongest twenty of his clan in a battle of honour, was their _leader_. Their fuckin' emperor. The strongest, wisest, most handsome and dangerous one of them. The mighty, absolute Alpha Male. The cream of the crop.

Akihito was nothing.

* * *

 **Ouf! Finally!**

 **Finished with the details and sorry for making you wait for so long!**

 **Next time then! (hope it'd be soon)  
**


	9. Offer

**Hey Guys!**

 **Happy new year!^^ (stuffs her mouth full of cake)**

 **May every day of 2017 glow with cheer and happiness for all of you!**

 **So, here are the big news: I decided to publish my stories on AO3 as well, but don't worry, I'll still continue to update here in (I feel more comfortable in here)**

 **In case you want to follow me on AO3, here's my pseudonyme: MrsCoco.**

 **Ah, and thanks a lot for all you encouraging reviews, favorites and follows. You know how it's like for a beginner!**

 **O.k, here's my next chapter:**

 _ **Chapter 7:**_

 _ **Offer**_

"I bet he'll be a good fuck, what d'ya say, Uncle?"

Yuri, the stone-faced uncle, nodded in agreement "Indeed, Milord".

Lord Mikhael threw his head back, laughing deep in his belly, the sound echoeing in the vast and dimly lit underground palace. His followers around him snickered, their piercing eyes shining devilishly.

Mikhael stopped laughing and sat more comfortably on his his huge glass throne, facing the gargoyle's in front of him, greatly satisfied at the sight of fear and confusion in them. Takaba Daisuke smiled nervously, showing up his snaggletooth, his mutilated hand neatly hidden under his wings, and he willed himself not to have bad thoughts about the vampire king. They could read minds after all.

"This sounds like a good idea," Mikhael said "I saw your Akihito once and I have to admit that he has a pretty dollface. But the problem is..." he halted, the sharp points of his fangs hanging out of his mouth "What to do with this so called beast inside him."

Daisuke swallowed, squirming with discomfort "Sir," he said "I thought you..."

"We control minds, not souls" Mikhael cut him off easily "and certainly not Necromancers".

Tha gargoyle leader paled and held his breath, instantly preparing himself to the inevitable torture.

"You waisted my time, Takaba Daisuke." the vampire king spat, his eyes turning crimson.

"Sir?" Everyone shifted his gaze to the gargoyle soldier who was standing quietly next to his chief. "Speak, Satoshi." Daisuke ordered irritatingly.

Satoshi took a step forward and bravely faced the palace lord.

"Milord, I know of a powerful sorceror in the Azabu plains. Last time I went to him, he showed me a legendary artifact that is said to tame the wildest beasts, necromancers included. I'm sure he'll give it to me if I tell him Your Majesty wants it."

Smart kid, Mikhael thought. He smiled and the gargoyles relaxed. " Well then," He stood up and went down the steps leading to his throne, walking to where Daisuke stood "But it seems you're still hiding something. What is it?"

The other straightened his back. "Sir, I'll give you my son to use as you please, and in exchange, we are willing to build an alliance with you."

"An alliance?" Mikhael's elegant eyebrows shot up "What for?"

"To bring Asami down."

* * *

 **Voilà! sorry for the cliffhunger...**

 **next chapter soon! :)**

 **Happy new year.**


	10. Leaders

**Yey!^^**

 **Thanks a lot for all those who left reviews, favourites and follows! You guys are awesome! :)**

 **and so, I decided to post two chpaters in a row!**

 **Here, surprise! (grins)**

 _ **Chapter 8:**_

 _ **Leaders**_

The room was plunged in a defeaning silence. Everybody froze in their spots as Daisuke finally revealed is true motives.

Then, as quick as lightening, the vampire king's arm shot up before anyone could even notice it, and he grabbed Daisuke's thick neck with all his might. His followers made uncertain attempts to rush into him but they were quickly pinned to the ground by the vampires.

"I take it you have a death wish, don't you?" Mikhael whispered slowly, his fangs out and ready to bite.

Daisuke raised his shaking arms as slowly as possible while trying to take some gulps of air. "Please...let me...explain..."

Mikhael let out a humorless laugh, his black nails digging into his victim's neck, clearly intending to rip his throat.

"First, he began furiously, you wanted to send us your cursed son and now, you want us to start a war with The Sion Empire. Do you want to get rid of us that bad? Or is it that you've finally lost your mind?!" He was about to kill him but then he sensed a hand on his shoulder. Mikhael slowly turned his head to glare at whoever dared to stop him.

It was Yuri. And he knew better than to interrupt his fun.

His eyes flashed a deadly red and he snarled in a beast-like manner. Yuri took a step back and dropped his gaze, unwilling to stare into his king's eyes.

"Milord, he said, perhaps we should let him talk. I think he does have somethig to say."

Mikhael released Daisuke and the latter slumped to the floor, breathing hard. Just as he was about to stand up, he felt the sharp point of what must've been a sword in the back of his head, and he was forced to kneel in front of the blond. "Sir, he began, I know it's gonna be troublesome but I assure you..."

"Quit your blabbering and straight up to the point." Mikhael cut him off again.

Daisuke took a deep breath.

"Sir, I say we use this artifact we talked about to take the control of the necromancien. Once he's in between our hands, he'll have no choice but to obey our orders. Necromanciens are extremly powerful. All we'll have to do is to summon him to anihilate the bastard and his people and plunge Sion in chaos. No one would dare to go against us, and we'll once again be the leaders of this world."

 _Hmm...so it was all about this,_ Mikhael mused.

Gargoyles were fascinating beings. So stubborn.

* * *

 **Yuppiii, next chapter's ready!**

 **reviews...dear reviews...**


	11. Vampires

**As promised, the 9th chapter!^^**

 _ **Chapter 9:**_

 _ **Vampires**_

Deal accepted, the gargoyles were long gone, but Mikhael was still sitting on his throne, a wicked smile painting his lips. The stone-faced uncle wasn't stone-faced anymore. Yuri shifted uncomfortably on his spot. Vampires were cold beings but he could swear he was sweating right now. He gazed at his comrades beside him, then at his king, worry eating him.

 _Surely he's not thinking about that..._

"Sir, I don't think..." he began, but Mikhael held up his hand, stopping him from whatever he was going to say. He crossed his knees and closed his eyes, satisfied with the outcome of the events.

"Don't worry Yuri, he said, I know what you're thinking about and I'm not that foolish." He rose up from his seat, walking casually to the center of the room.

"Ryuichi is a dear friend. I wouldn't break our alliance with Sion for all the gold in the world."

Yuri and the others blew out breaths they didn't know they were holding. Mikhael smiled at them. "Relieved?"

His subordinated immediatly knelt in front of him "We worked hard for this Milord, one of them said, many sacrificed themselves for a better future."

"Don't I know that, Mikhael sighed, not to mention that Ryuichi gave me more than what I've ever dreamt of." He said, smirking at the sight of a tiny shadow behind the huge columns.

 _Speak of the Devil_ , he thought amused. The said shadow moved out to the light.

"Feilong-sama." the kneeling vampires said, quickly dropping their gazes to the floor.

Vampires, especially the Macao ones, had a great sense of respect. They respected each other and expected it fully returned. The respect of the King was imminent, but the respect of the Queen was absolute. A vampire king's mate was a sacred being and it was a rule that no one should linger his gaze on the Queen more than a first glance. Doing otherwise would be considered rude and could often lead to death sentences.

Mikhael glanced at Yuri who took it as a hint to leave, offering privacy to their leaders.

Finally alone, Mikhael wrapped his arms around Feilong, caressing his long silky ebony hair, marveling at his white skin, embracing him like only a mate would do.

"That oldman was stinking, and he's got some crazy greatness fantasies, the boy said in an unpleased voice, and were you serious about his son?"

"Jealous, Feifei?" Mikhael purred, kneeding his mate's buttcheeks.

"No, feilong replied rather cheekily, You know that I'll hack your dick if you even think about fucking someone other than me."

"What a fierce omega I've got." the alpha chuckled, lifting his mate in his arms and gently laying him on his throne, crushing their mouths in a searing kiss. "I wonder what would be Ryuichi's reaction when I tell him about this deal." the vampire said, slowly undressing his omega, grinning at the sight of clear slick running out of that lovely pucker.

"Ooohh Mikaaaa...don't talk about another alpha...fuck me already..."

Spreading those long white legs, Mikhael whispered evilly "Don't worry, my Queen, we have all the time in the world..."

* * *

 **Yeah yeah my queen hhh**

 **Fei Long: Why did you put me with that stupid Arbatov?!**

 **Oops...**


End file.
